Rough Around the Edges
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: Finn's been having quite day, but it turns out that Rachel might just like him even more when he's a little scruffy. Fluffy Finchel smut. Two-shot featuring bearded/scruffy Finn and Finn in glasses.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So I've been spending a lot of time on Tumblr. A. Lot. And I've met some really awesome ladies who've given me some really awesome ideas :). Both of these came about from their dirty, dirty minds. I am merely the messenger :).

Scruff and Glasses

He was twenty-six when he learned that he was near-sighted and needed to start wearing glasses. He opted for contacts instead because, really, who looks good in glasses? But he got a pair of glasses too. They looked kind of vintage with thicker plastic at the tops and metal wrapped around the bottom of the lenses, and he almost never wears them because it was just easier to throw his contacts in and go.

And that worked just fine for him until one day he woke up with five minutes to get to work because he had overslept, and Rachel wasn't home to wake him up since she was visiting her grandmother in New Jersey.

He jumped out of bed in such a rush that he ended up having to throw on his glasses and skip the shave he desperately needed. She had been gone for three days and in that time he hadn't shaved once because, well, who didn't not shave when their wife wasn't home?

:.:.:

She walked into their apartment to see what could be classified as a disaster zone. Leave him alone for three days and he reverted to his college ways. She checked her watch and sighed. It was only 2:30 and Finn's school didn't let the teacher leave until 4:00, working in the commute she figured it would be another two hours before she saw her husband. Rachel sighed resigning herself to cleaning the apartment. She put her iPod into the dock they had in their kitchen and began to practice some of the songs for her new musical as she picked up pizza crusts and clothing from various places around their home.

She had just finished vacuuming when she spun in a wide circle and tumbled into something very large, and very firm. She looked up to see Finn in his glasses with an almost-beard.

Holy mother of a—_how in God's name could she find him even more attractive?_

Her voice caught in her throat as she continued to stare at him. In lieu of words, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth stroking the coarse hair on his cheek. "Welcome home, babe," he muttered a she pulled away.

She merely took his hand and began to lead him to their bedroom. Rachel had her own ideas on how this reunion should go and most of them involved Finn wearing his glasses as he fucked her senseless. He really didn't wear them enough. And combined with the almost-beard her panties were already getting a little wet.

If he decided to look this sexy on the day she came home, then it was her prerogative to have sex with him. After all, it had been three very long, very sexless days apart.

She didn't even bother to close the door as she pushed him down on the bed and took her top off. Her skirt quickly following before she straddled him and began to kiss at his neck. "I _really_ missed you." She began to tug at his shirt, ripping it out of his pants and tugging at the buttons until it came off—more or less in one piece.

"Whoa there! What's gotten into you, Rach?" He grabbed her shoulders to steady her before she could start to kiss him again.

"It's those damn glasses," she panted, "And the—the scruff. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now."

Finn nearly smirked at his sexually-frustrated wife, but then decided that this could be a _lot_ of fun. "So," he said huskily, "is there anything I can do to help?"

Rachel nodded rather vigorously. "You know e_xactly_ what will help."

:.:.:

Picking her up off his lap he spun around so that she was lying in the middle of their large bed, her hair fanned out around her like a halo. He began to kiss and nibble at her collarbone leaving small marks on her delicate skin. "Fii-iiinnnn," her breath hitched on his name as she moaned. Apparently he was doing something right.

His hand snaked behind her back to undo her bra clasp just as hers began to make their way down to the front of his work slacks. She stroked him through the khaki material a little before expertly undoing his belt buckle and shoving both his pants and boxer-briefs down his legs her feet coming up to pull them the rest of the way off.

He looked down at her flushed chest before slowly lowering his mouth to one breast.

:.:.:

The sight of him in his glasses was doing things to her mind. Naughty, dirty things. But when he lowered his head to her breast every thought left her mind. _Fuck._ His scruff gently pulled at her sensitive nipple as he attached his mouth to her breast. His hand began to play with the other one as she writhed beneath him consumed with the sensations he was creating within her.

God she wanted him to fuck her. Hard and fast and dirty. But also loving and sweet. Or, you know—now. Any of the above would work at this point.

She moved her hands down her body quickly removing her panties before pressing her heels into his back. She grabbed his cock gently stroking it before bringing him to her entrance. "Enough, foreplay," she muttered as he continued to pleasure her breasts with his tongue and scruff.

This was the best reunion sex ever. Ever. "Whatever you say, babe." He thrust into her then fast and deep giving her only a few moments to adjust to his girth before pumping in a second time.

She almost came the moment he thrust into her. And she was so close. He kept up the pace driving her insane with lust as he looked down as her through the frames of those glasses.

Her hands grabbed at his shoulders, nails biting into his skin as she pulled him closer to her. She kissed him reveling in the feel of his scruff against her delicate skin. Rachel began to whimper into his mouth as her orgasm overtook her. Her hands left his shoulders to take purchase in his hair as she pulled away from him mouth to softly bite where the scruff started at his neck.

:.:.:

He grunted as he felt her walls begin to flutter milking him of his own orgasm. They came undone together, and he sighed as he slowly pulled out of her hating the feeling of loss that it gave him. Rolling over onto his back he turned his head to face his flushed and panting wife. She grinned at him.  
>"This winter you're growing a full beard. And then going down on me. 'Kay babe?" Now that was something he could work with.<p>

**AN:** I so went there. This is for Stacy and Soni. Stacy because was her birthday, and Soni because I love her, and she asked for it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This is a continuation of the first piece. It was inspired, of course, by my lovely tiny chat girls. We're all perverts :D.

He teaches gifted-support at an elementary school in the city. So he has the same group of 26 kids for six hours each day, and he knows all of them pretty well. Just like they know him rather well—some of the kids have been in his class for three years since he's the only support teacher for grades three through five. It's one of his third-graders who mentions it first. Lauren Bingham asks him why he's starting to look like that weird guy who sleeps on the bench in front of her house, which he takes to mean that his scruff makes him look homeless—but he doesn't care because even the scruff is getting him a lot more hot action with Rachel.

Then Chaiden Russel asks him one of the most popular questions he gets. "_Why_, do you look like a hobo, Mr. Hudson?" The "why" being the most popular part of that question, of course, because he doesn't usually look like a hobo (at least he hopes he doesn't).

"Well, Chaiden," and what kind of a weird name is 'Chaiden'; he and Rachel are totally naming their kids something cool, not stupid 'Chaiden', "It's part of my wife's Christmas present," and then he winces because there's no way to explain to a class of elementary kids that he's growing a beard for Christmas because Rachel thinks it's sexy.

But luckily the bell rings, and they all rush out of class forgetting to ask '_why'_ for a second time, since Christmas break has just started. On holidays, the teachers get to leave at the same time as the students so he packs up quickly hoping to get home in enough time to ravish Rachel before she has to go to the theatre for her last show before winter hiatus. Sadly he gets stuck in traffic which bites, and he gets home 30 minutes after she's left for the theatre. Their apartment smells all warm and Christmassy with a small pine tree and a Menorah resting next to each other in the living room.

There is also the scent of baked-goods in the air, and Finn follows his nose to the source of the smell—a small plate of snickerdoodles with a note in her gently swooping hand-writing.

"_Sorry I missed you, babe, I waited as long as I could before I left. These are completely non-vegan in honor of the holidays (you're so lucky Mrs. Stein was home and could crack the eggs for me). I can't wait to come home and spend our entire break together ;)._

_Love, Rachel"_

What does the winky face mean? He hopes that he's taking it correctly when he imagines it in a sexual manner. Like really sexual. And, oh God, she won't be home for nearly another eight hours and he's almost ready to go.

So he does the respectable thing and grabs a beer and starts to grade papers. Rachel gets home sometime around midnight. He's long since finished grading paper and has decided to watch tv. _Rudolf_ is on and he's quietly singing along to some of the parts biding his time until she gets home. He's planning on giving her part of her present tonight. Finn hears her open the door and call his name quietly as she putters around the apartment putting her things away and grabbing her customary cup of tea.

He opens his arms to her as an invitation to sit with him when she walks into the room, and Rachel happily obliges kissing his sweetly and melting into his warm arms after the chilly walk to their home. She tastes like chamomile and honey and home. "How'd the show go babe?"

"Fine, all in all it was a good ending note for the fall run. Now we get a break to charge out batteries," She sighs taking another sip of her tea.

"Hmmm," he nods kissing the top of her forehead sweetly, "So what do you say to getting one of your presents a little early this year?"

"That would depend entirely on what it is Mr. Hudson," Rachel loved calling him Mr. Hudson—in fact one of her favorite things to do was to role-play teacher/student.

"Well, you see, I've grown this pretty nice beard at the request of a lovely young woman. And there was something very specific she wanted me to do to her once I had it."

She looks at him for a moment trying to judge if he's completely serious. In a rush, she blurts out the words, "ILOVEYOU," before quickly attaching herself to his face. She bends over quickly setting her mostly full cup of steaming liquid down before grabbing his hand and dragging him to their bedroom. "You are. The best. Husband. Ever." She mutters huskily between kisses as they make short work of eachother's clothing.

:.:.:

Rachel Hudson is without a doubt the luckiest woman in the world. She is married to the sexiest, sweetest, hottest, most caring man ever. She had her dream job and is currently doing exactly what she wants to be doing—namely her incredibly sexy husband. He lowers her gently onto their bed kissing his way down her body paying special attention to her breasts as the wiry, yet soft, hairs of his beard adding another level of sensation that is just delicious. He sucks one of her nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around it as his beard scratches and rubs against her.

She knows that she's not going to last very long as he continues to make his way down her body. Her breath catches in her throat as he begins to kiss her thighs his beard adding so much more to the simple act of his sucking kisses. This is without a doubt one of the best ideas she's ever had. When he finally brings his lips to her clit, she nearly loses it on the spot. Everything is brighter and the world seems like a better place as he slowly laves his tongue over her sensitive nub.

The coarse hair of his scruff is rubbing against her as well and she just can't take much for of this as he places two steady fingers at her entrance teasing her wetness before plunging them deeply inside of her. She kind of shriek-pants his name when he does this. And yeah she hasn't been necessarily quiet, but now she's pretty sure that their neighbors know exactly what's going on, but she is so beyond caring.

Finn slowly curls his fingers inside of her hitting that sweet spot over and over again while he traces her clit with his tongue—he has her number down. Her legs clamp around his head holding him closer to her as she comes her juices spilling onto his fingers. When her muscles finally untense, she releases him slightly embarrassed. "That was good," She says breathlessly. "That was really good."

He crawled up the bed to wrap her in his arms, "That was just the beginning, babe. We have an entire Christmas break to spend however we see fit. Our parents aren't coming to see us until after January 1st. And until then I can stay as scruffy as you want." He kissed her then, and she could taste herself on his lips and feel the remnants of her wetness stuck in his beard—it was such a turn-on.

This had to be the best Christmas present ever. And it was the gift that kept on giving as he gently rolled her over and slid into her easily. Best Christmas. Best husband. Best life.

**AN:** This was originally titled "Bear and Cunnilingus." And I'm rather proud of it :). So if you could just leave a little review (or a big one :D) it would be much appreciated.


End file.
